Some languages, such as MATLAB® language, allow functions to return more than one value. For example, a function provided in MATLAB® programming environments may return both the eigenvalues and eigenvectors of a matrix, or an approximation function may return both the coefficients of the approximation and an estimate of the accuracy of the approximation. This feature is valuable in mathematical functions as well as more general situations.